


Cosy.

by EmmyGreene



Series: Little Things. [7]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 16:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10575321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmyGreene/pseuds/EmmyGreene
Summary: Daryl and Beth watching a storm in bed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> because its 'pissing down' rain where I live today!! ( Western Vic for any Aussie readers)
> 
> Thanks for reading and comments are always appreciated :)

The rain was beating down hard on the roof and thrashing against the windows while the wind howled and the lightening cracks echoed through Alexandria. From her position, warm and dry in bed, Beth was listening to it all with a smile. She had turned out the lights and opened the windows to watch the bolts light up the sky. That’s how Daryl found her when he came in from his evening shower, clean and dry and ready to slip into bed beside her and fall asleep.

‘Didn’t think you liked storms?’ he asked as he padded over to his side.

‘I don’t like storms when we’re stuck outside in them. But like this I don’t mind. It’s nice to feel cosy.’

Daryl gave a small grunt.

‘Don’t think I’ve ever been _cosy_ ’ he tried mimic her voice.

‘Cosy days were my Mama’s favourite.’ Beth said smiling. ‘We’d bake cookies then watch old musicals while we ate them and the storm raged on around us.’

‘Like the Sound of Music?’ Daryl questioned, settling in beside her.

‘At least a hundred times, I wanted to be a nun for a while there.’ She giggled then continued ‘if it was raining at night, when we were younger, we’d all pile into bed with my parents. It was crowded and you’d get squashed but it felt safe. Then Maggie said we were too old for that so she used to come jump in bed with me instead. That’s how it was right up until she went to college. Then I was used to cuddling somethin’ when it rained that I started sleepin’ with Clarence.’

‘Clarence?’ Daryl questioned.

‘This old toy cow I had.’

He smirked. ‘aint got no cow here now’ he whispered.

‘Well I guess I’ll have to make do with you instead’ Beth said and rolled across the bed into his side.

It was still early days for them, they didn’t lie like this at night, hadn’t been any more physical than the odd kiss which was starting to linger but even so, this was just another shift in their dynamic. She was relieved when he placed his arm over her waist and positioned himself to wrap around her.

‘Like this?’ his voice was so quiet she could barely hear him.

She nodded and snuggled deeper into him ‘just like sleeping with Maggie’ she joked.

They stayed like that for a while then she spoke again, daring to ask about something she normally avoided unless he volunteered information first.

‘How about your family?’ she asked him softly.

‘Didn’t really do cosy, didn’t sleep in each others beds. Didn’t always have a bed and Merle woulda kicked me in the guts if I tried to get under the covers with ‘im’.

‘I can imagine that’ Beth whispered.

‘Mostly the weather just got in the way. Roof leaked or we were outside stuck in it. Bed for huntin’, washes away the tracks.’

‘Oh’ she breathed, starting to regret bringing it up. She was curious about his childhood, his whole life until they met; and it had only ever been revealed to her in bits and pieces.

‘I like this though’ he said, holding her tighter for emphasis.

‘Thought I liked my own space but I could get used to this when its stormin’ outside but nice in here’

‘I like it too’ she said. ‘I mean, you don’t smell as good as my sister, but you’ll do.’

He grunted and kissed the back of her head.

‘You gonna fall asleep like that?’

She nodded.

‘G’night then’

‘Night Daryl’.   


End file.
